The present disclosure relates generally to cosmetics, and more specifically to a lip color and applicator case.
It is known to store liquid cosmetics (e.g. lip gloss, lip stick, mascara, eye liner, nail varnish, and concealer) in portable containers. Often, the portable container will also include space for transportation of an applicator. Sometimes the applicator is attached to a cap, which has a threaded relationship with the portable container. When the cap is secured to the container, the applicator is stored inside of the container along with the liquid cosmetic. Removal of the cap from the container allows a user to apply the liquid cosmetic by using the exposed applicator.